Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is another upcoming new Land Before Time crossover short film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In Corey's bedroom, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by Papa Smurf, who emerges from a Smurfs comic book with the other Smurfs and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Garfield as a lamp, ALF from a framed picture, Baby Kermit as an alarm clock, Winnie the Pooh as a doll, Alvin and the Chipmunks from a record sleeve, and Slimer who passes through a wall). The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Corey's big brother, Michael. Simon opens a box under Michael's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Corey expresses her concerns about Michael's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Pooh behind to look after Corey. At the arcade, Michael smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke", an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke. They run out and are chased into an alleyway by a policeman. The "policeman" is then revealed to be Bugs Bunny wearing a policeman's hat. Bugs traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine to see when and how Michael's addiction was started. Inside a Hall of Mirrors, ALF shows Michael his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he does not stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. When Michael insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, ALF takes him to see the "man in charge" — Smoke. Corey and Pooh re-enter Michael's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and throws Pooh inside a cabinet and tempts Corey to try the drug. Corey reasons that if she does what Michael does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Michael comes back into his bedroom, just in time to stop Corey from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but Michael throws him out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to him long enough." While in a garbage truck, Smoke vows to return saying "Michael can bet on it!" The special ends with Michael letting Pooh out of the cabinet and Michael and Corey go tell their parents about Michael's drug problem, while Pooh jumps into a poster on the wall with the other cartoon characters. Trivia *Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sebastian, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Chanticleer, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, Ichy and Dil, Makunga, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this short film. *This is the first (and so far only) Land Before Time crossover to guest star other Winnie the Pooh characters due to Pooh and Tigger appearing in the real short. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this short film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Pooh's Adventures founder Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Short Films